Kevin Richards
Kevin Richards is a retired American football Running Back. He played college football at Miami (FL). The New Orleans Saints selected him with the 25th overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Richards was born in Miami, Florida. The son of a Navy officer, Richards attended Westminster Christian School. Richards was one of the best running backs in the nation his senior year, and as such received a lot of attention from plenty of Division I schools. Recruiting Richards was considered a top tier prospect, and was hotly pursued by Miami (FL), Florida, Florida State, and Navy. He committed to the Hurricanes on National Signing Day. College Career Richards attended Miami (FL). He finished a degree in physical therapy. 2013 Season Richards was the starting running back for the Miami Hurricanes in his senior year, sharing the backfield with Onterrio Smith. Against Hawaii in week 1, Richards had 10 carries for 140 yards and his first touchdown of the season. Against Arizona State, Richards had his first multitouchdown game of his career, with 15 carries for 203 yards and 2 touchdowns, including a 54 yard scamper in the fourth quarter. In week 12, the Hurricanes took on the Virginia Tech Hokies and Kevin Richards picked up 183 yards along with 3 touchdowns in a 45-41 victory. Richards participated in the Orange Bowl, a 21-10 win against the Florida Gators. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Prior to the 2014 NFLHC Draft, Richards was considered as one of the top running back prospects. Richards was one of 14 running backs at the 2014 NFLHC Combine, Richards showed himself as one of the top physical talents entering the league. Richards did not have any private workouts with any teams prior to the draft. Combine Statistics Draft Richards was selected in the 2nd round of the 2014 NFL Draft by the New Orleans Saints. Richards was the seventh running back taken in this draft. Richards signed a 3 year, $25 million contract. New Orleans Saints 2014 Season Against the St. Louis Rams in week 1, Richards scored his first professional touchdown, a 5 yard run in the third quarter. Against the Atlanta Falcons in week 11, Richards caught the first pass of his career. The next week against the Dallas Cowboys, Richards had his first 100 yard rushing game to go with 2 touchdowns in a 38-7 victory. 2015 Season Richards started off the season well, notably with an NFC Offensive Player of the Week performance against the Carolina Panthers in Monday Night Football in week 2, where he had 115 yards and 2 touchdowns. Despite the positives, Richards suffered his first professional fumble against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. Later in that game, Richards would break his leg, knocking him out for the entirity of the 2015 season. 2016 Season During the offseason, Richards had surgery to add a titanium rod into his leg. Richards returned to action in 2016, and did so in an emphatic fashion, going for 102 yards and 2 touchdowns against the Carolina Panthers. In week 8 against the Jacksonville Jaguars, Richards had a career high 143 yards and 2 touchdowns. In the wildcard game against the Minnesota Vikings, Richards caught his first career touchdown pass as the Saints blew out the Vikings 31-14. The next week, Richards had 144 yards and 3 touchdowns against the New York Giants and the Saints made it to the NFC Championship game. While the Saints had fantastic in Aaron Devereaux's first year as the starter, Richards achievements on the field were not overlooked, and he won the NFL Comeback Player of the Year award. Richards was also voted into the first pro bowl of his career. 2017 Season During the offseason, Richards received a transition tag worth $9.166 million to stay with the New Orleans Saints. During the contract negotiations, Richards trained like he never had before, and improved dramatically on the field. In week 1 against the Carolina Panthers, Richards scored a touchdown in overtime for the Saint's first win of the season. After a dominating spree of 100 yard games, Richards received a 1 year, $8 million dollar extension during the midseason re-signing phase. However during week 8, Richards suffered a foot injury that would knock him out for 4 games. In his return in week 12, Richards caught a touchdown pass in a 21-20 victory against the Buccaneers. The Saints would once again make it to the NFC Championship game, but they would be defeated by the Seattle Seahawks. 2018 Season The deep playoff runs in the previous two years, along with multiple injuries, began to take its toll on Richards. Through his first 5 games, Richards only had one 100 yard game, and in week 6 Richards sat out in favor of Paul Gibbs. In week 8, Richards tore his Achilles tendon, ending his season. Richards would decide to retire at the end of the season. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Legacy Richards was a 1 team man, and a player that could never have his effort questioned. A fan favorite, Richards was an integral part of the Saint's successes in 2016 and 2017, but his injuries kept him back from ever experiencing his true potential. Richards is an excellent example of a player that has had his bright career cut short due to injuries. Category:Miami Hurricanes Players Category:New Orleans Saints Players